Jake Storm
. Jake Storm is the main protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction Bakugan: Hero of the Nexus in which he joins the original Brawlers to confront the duo of Marduk and Masquerade who have a nefarious plot to rule the world with Bakugan. He is also set to appear as a secondary Protagonist in the story's sequel Bakugan New Vestroia: Rise of the Resistance. 'History: ' Jake was once a simple, happy child until fate would ensure the mysterious disappearance of his older brother Thomas Storm. Sensing an involvement of a Bakugan named Gyroid Jake vowed to find his brother and exact revenge, after countless years of investigation and searching led Jake to become a shell of his former self and take on the appearance of a dark, brooding teenager with a cold demeanor. ' 'In Bakugan: Hero of The Nexus One day while waiting around near the park's water fountain Jake encountered a strange light and came into contact with his guardian and future partner Bakugan; Leonidas. After an introduction from the also sixteen year old leader of The Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Dan Kuso and his partner Drago, Jake decided to test his and Leonidas' skills in a tournament perfect for beginners named Neo Challengers. Jake won the tournament but at a heavy cost. Due to the violent way leonidas fought his battles both Runo and Marucho feared that they could not trust jake's new partner and while both Dan and Shem stuck up for Leonidas they could not sway the other brawlers' opinions. ''' '''It wasn't until a impromptu battle with Masquerade that Leonidas was able to prove his worth to the other brawlers after defeating him. a few weeks later the brawlers decided that the winner of the UBT (Ultimate Battle Tournament) would have to stop Marduk and Vladitor's evil plans once and for all. Jake and Leonidas narrowly managed to defeat the other brawlers and the final showdown (Jake and Leonidas vs. Marduk and Vladitor) was set. Initially Leonidas overpowered Vladitor but at the opportune moment Hal - G appeared and gifted Vladitor with the powers of The Silent Orb which allowed for Vladitor to evolve into his pure form named 'Battle - Ax Vladitor'. Vladitor used his new powers to transport everyone into The Doom Dimension, causing Drago and the rest of the Bakugan to lose their powers with only Leonidas remaining functional. Jake pleaded with them to send their remaining powers to Leonidas in order for him to have a fighting chance against Vladitor. Leonidas used the powers of Pyrus from Drago, Haos from Tigrerra, Aquos from Preyas II Angelo, Ventus from Storm Skyress, Subterra from Gorem and his own Darkus energies to evolve into Omega Leonidas giving him a lot more strength and in the end it was enough to overtake Vladitor and sent him into nothingness. After the battle however Leonidas had used up all cylinders of energy and he too faded from existence. Although he was sad from Leonidas's departure Jake returned to earth and strived to continue by helping the Brawlers in any way he could, a few days after this Leonidas re - appeared in the place he and Shem first met offering an explanation of the aftermath of his disappearance. After many more battles it came down to Dan and Drago alongside Jake and Leonidas to confront the Demon Naga and attempt to save the world. ' 'In Bakugan New Vestroia: Rise of The Resistance About nine months passed after the defeat of Naga and the Brawlers were living peacefully, Dan and Julie found themselves dating, Marucho had grown into a great strategist and was competing in online game tournaments worldwide, Shun was together with Alice and had put his ninja training on hold in order to enjoy his teenage years while they lasted, Jake ended up with Runo and although he misses his Guardian dearly comforts himself with her presence and knowing that he still has human friends. This all changes however when a girl named Mira drops into the world and tells the Brawlers of a plan to destroy New Vestroia and how many Bakugan have been captured over the last few months. Dan and Jake are reunited with Drago and Leonidas respectively as the rest of the brawlers are reunited with their own partners. Equipped with new outfits styled after their attributes and gauntlets which allowed for a new style of play introducing HP bars and a different style of ability card play the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, now The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance headed to New Vestroia to try and restore order. ' '''After various Battles with Spectra and the Vexos it was revealed that Jake was actually Mira and Spectra's adopted brother and that he and Spectra were fraternal twins seperated at birth. Jake confronted Spectra on his truths swayed by unpure ideals. Spectra and his siblings reconciled and together they ventured to their final battle. Marduk was in charge again and had brought along Josiah and Maxwell, his affiliates for a battle day again teaming with Dan and Drago Shem and Leonidas attempted to confront Marduk and at a surprising move Spectra stepped forward and stated that he would be assisting the resistance by fighting the man who tortured him to near insanity, Maxwell. ' '''Partners: . Leonidas ' '. Omega Leonidas . Hellfire Leonidas 'Quotes: ' "It ends here, Bakugan Brawl!" - when throwing Leonidas onto an occupied gate card. ' '"We all need to focus our energy on Leonidas!" - opposing Vladitor in Doom Dimension. "It's time to pay Marduk! Bakugan Brawl!" - throwing Omega Leonidas into battle against Marduk and Vladitor. '"Thanks for everything Leo, I guess goodbye is harder the second time" - after defeating Naga at the time that the Bakugan must return to Vestroia. '